


Cause Baby You're An Animal

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Animalistic Humans, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Cause Baby You're An Animal

Elio looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Oliver’s sharp canines dug into the sensitive skin of his jaw. A soft growl escaped the older man as he tugged him in closer, flashing a wolfish grin up at him for a moment. The squeak that he released in response to that grin was close to pathetic, but neither could bring themselves to care at all, it was cute if anything. A moment later, he was giggling at the noise he made and nimble fingers dug deep into that blonde mane of hair. He loved this little cat and mouse game they played, if Oliver was a tiger then Elio was a kitten, soft and small in comparison. That didn’t mean he didn’t still have claws, evident enough as fingernails scratched his scalp gently, sending shivers down the man’s spine. 

His eyes were as keen as a hawk’s as he looked at Elio’s youthful features, his fingers stroking over soft skin as if he was going to break if he was too rough. He felt so delicate underneath his fingertips. Elio enjoyed it when he was like this, enjoyed having the man drop the act of being straight and of being stronger than he actually was. He leaned down to kiss Oliver again, biting into his lower lip gently before he pulled back. Suddenly, he was being pushed back down on the bed and Oliver stalked over him like a tiger, leaning down to press a light kiss to the tip of his nose. Like a cute little rabbit, Elio’s nose crinkled in response to that, he honestly hadn’t been expecting that nor how warm he felt inside as a response to the gentleness of it all. 

Responses like that were what kept Oliver as proud as a peacock, a wide smirk on his face as Elio laughed once more. His laughs were so beautiful and seeing him happy set a fire in his soul like no other. The laugh was as quiet as a mouse as he tried to hide it behind his hand. Those long Bambi legs were loose around his thighs as he moved to kiss his cheek, a soft purr over his skin. Lanky arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer to his body, Oliver completely framing Elio’s as they wrapped around each other. He had read somewhere that otters hold hands to keep from drifting apart during the night and he related to that with Elio, though they were far more like hugging koalas. Yet, right now, they were wrapped together like a pair of snakes. 

“I love you more than life itself.” Oliver murmured against his skin, butterfly kisses brushing over his cheek as he made his way to his side. The smile Elio gave in response was that of an angel and his chest suddenly felt too tight as he looked at his lover. His lover who was as graceful as a gazelle sometimes and stumbling around like a newborn deer other days. Every part of him was gorgeous and Oliver truly felt in love with him. They were made for each other to love. There was nowhere else in the world he would rather be right then except for in his arms, there was nobody that could ever make him feel like he did when he had him cuddled up in his arms. He was sure he had never been so in love before. Even though he was trapped in his life back in America, he felt as free as a bird when he was laying with Elio now. 


End file.
